


Troubling Thoughts

by deslea



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey is troubled. Julia is Troubled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubling Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A short Valentine's Day piece set before Season 2.

Valentine's Day officially sucks.

That, at least, is the stated opinion of Julia Carr, who expounds at length about commercialism and heterocentricity, among other sins. Scratching the surface, Audrey learns that Julia has been dumped not once, but twice on Valentine's Day, and she bites back protests that it's a bit of harmless fun.

They have the guesthouse to themselves, and somehow, they wind up in bed. Audrey isn't sure how it happened and she doesn't care too much. She cares more about the way Julia suddenly affects her. She could swear she's in love, and she's never thought of Julia that way before. Not in that straight-denial kind of way – Audrey's always swung in both directions – but in a way that makes her think she's been drugged. Except she doesn't know of any drug that simulates deep, desperate, passionate love. But there is a part of her that knows, just knows, that those feelings aren't really hers. 

She watches her lover dress and endures the heart-rending spasms of adoration that rush through her, even as one corner of her mind asks if Julia could be Troubled.

Julia bends down to give her one last kiss, and as sudden, shocking ecstasy builds, her doubts fall away.

For a while.

END


End file.
